<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>混 by Asahihihi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334331">混</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi'>Asahihihi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>刺啦刺啦</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>张语格/赵粤</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>混</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>混</p><p>1</p><p>很难想象会有人喜欢这种烂池塘，赵粤走上码头时想到，她小心地避开了那几根支离破碎的木板，失足掉进这里淹死绝对是世界上所有死法里最恶心的一种。她盯着那片泛着油腻绿光的水面，叫它烂池塘似乎不很贴切，因为它确实很大，源于分割城市的河流分支。这么大的一片水域，可以烂的彻底又不掩饰，反而有一种坦荡的洒脱。但它没用了，又因其庞大，现在被人工囚禁在这里，又被人工遗忘，只有地图记得它被起名叫做湖泊。</p><p>不远处有几个气泡从湖底冒出来，什么东西会住在这种地方？比死在这里更恶心的是生活在这里。赵粤放空的时候脑海中会冒出很多事情，比如现在，她回想起有人教她如何打水漂：粤仔你看，这样，拇指和中指捏住，扔出去的时候用食指让它旋转起来——</p><p>赵粤的指尖抵在刀背上，留下一道痕迹。随后响起一个远远的落水声，她走出很远，深吸一口气，才发现在那片水域，连空气都是污浊的。</p><p>黑色的车停在路边，几乎和河岸融为一体。赵粤拉开车门，车子里好不容易积蓄的一点热气瞬时间消散殆尽。前排的两个椅子被放平，驾驶位上已经躺了一位，副驾驶的座位空荡荡，像是等待着什么，但被等着的赵粤站在车旁，踢着脚边的石块，车载电台的声音不大不小，在电流的噪音间夹杂着播报新闻的人声，像是老电视上的样板戏，严肃又滑稽。</p><p>“···发现···被刺死于新城区···内，警局现已···展开调查，有线索···民可以······”</p><p>石块都没了。赵粤的脚尖在空中晃了晃，坐进副驾驶位。驾驶位上躺着的那个女人，结实的小腹暴露在初冬的空气中，赵粤探身过去，身体压在位置中间老旧的手刹上也毫不在意，车子嘎吱嘎吱地响了两下，像旧床垫。</p><p>这不是做的很好嘛。假寐的那个人开口说道，很精确，没有流很多血，处理的也很干净，组织很满意···</p><p>是吗？”赵粤的手放在了她的脖子上，对方像温驯的兔子，毫无反抗，任凭赵粤一点点加大力度。赵粤指尖发白，被威胁生命的人终于睁开眼。</p><p>张语格，张语格，张语格。赵粤念着这个人的名字。</p><p>你喜欢这样吗，张语格？</p><p>你知道我刚才做什么了吗张语格？</p><p>你为什么要这样做，为什么？”</p><p>濒死的张语格无法回答，只会在雪花一般的电台声中看着赵粤，尸体肯定不是这样看着她的，张语格眯起眼睛，她用眼睛笑，她咧开嘴，但并不是在渴求氧气，尸体会说话吗，会用只有赵粤能听懂的语言，叫着赵粤的名字吗？</p><p>赵粤松开手，退回到副驾驶的座位上，像受伤的小狗，呜呜地背对着张语格缩成一团。张语格带着脖子上的红痕，俯身过去安慰她，干干净净的手臂环绕过去，握住赵粤的双手。</p><p>你合格了。张语格亲亲赵粤的耳朵，再见粤仔，再见，我们会再见的。</p><p>2</p><p>加入组织就要纹身，这是规矩。张语格身上的是一匹独眼灰狼，眼神阴狠，爪牙锋利，藏在她左边胳膊上。有时赵粤会和那只狼眼对视，那一次她们刚做完，赵粤躺在床垫上，出神地望着张语格的纹身。</p><p>怎么了？张语格抬起手，你也想整一个？</p><p>赵粤摇头，纹身很痛，又很贵，她才不会干呢。但是她不会告诉张语格，因为很逊，会被张语格笑。</p><p>这玩意儿可麻烦了。张语格抬起手臂晃了晃，去日本不能泡温泉，离开组织还要把纹身和手一起切掉。</p><p>赵粤吓得腾一下坐起来，起得太急有些低血糖，眼前一片星星，张语格躺在星星里乖巧地眨眼。</p><p>你现在不是好好的？那你手没事，可是你说你已经不是组织的人了——赵粤语无伦次，伸手去碰张语格的纹身，不是假肢吧。</p><p>张语格皱眉：你刚才叫成那样，还觉得我这只手是假肢？</p><p>赵粤被讲得无话可说，她本来就嘴笨又害羞，张语格偶尔无赖一下，赵粤就招架不住，轻则脸红耳朵红，重则给人家打白工，进可取敌将首级，退可被张语格操哭，总而言之就是很软很好用的一个家伙。</p><p>爱情故事一般都发生在夏天，两个人皮肤贴久了都会粘腻在一起，流汗，腐烂，从每一个地方长出菌丝。气温把脑子烤化，爱情变成海市蜃楼，呼啦啦呼啦啦。</p><p>赵粤：脑花？什么脑花？</p><p>张语格一拳打在赵粤的腹肌上。</p><p>张语格总是冬天来找赵粤，像候鸟，在寒冷的时候飞到温暖的地方。她带来很多很多的钱，交足一个冬天的取暖费，用漂亮衣服和面包填满赵粤这间只有一张床垫的屋子。某一天，赵粤从门缝里抽出一张报纸，上面有黑色笔画出的圈圈，她久违地穿好衣服——人在暖气房里就是有不穿衣服的权力——找一个下雪天，张语格睡醒了她就会回来，还记得倒垃圾，和给张语格煮面。</p><p>很难说这是爱情故事，你会把爱情这个词用于鳄鱼和牙签鸟之间吗？张语格把胯下的粉色假几把送进赵粤的身体，然后慢慢碾磨，俯下身专心和赵粤接吻。赵粤的双手被举起来铐在头顶，只能挺起胸部把头抬得更高以加深这个吻，坚硬的乳尖从柔顺的面料中探出，一次次掠过张语格的胸口和发梢。</p><p>张语格直起身，离开赵粤的嘴唇，专心地看赵粤这个人。从她的眼睛，耳朵，起伏的胸口，少年气的短发，短发是为了方便赵粤干活，但在眼下这个情景，倒是别有一番趣味。她们之间只凭着一根配色猎奇的玩具相连，赵粤就这样被她看着，如果张语格真的长了几把，那她会感知到那里越来越紧，但她没有，她们就只能任由费洛蒙在这个烤箱一样的屋子里发酵，直到赵粤粉红的酥皮涨开，开口说，tako。</p><p>叫我干什么？张语格动了动，她没有几把，但是善于读懂氛围，也就知道自己这样只会让赵粤更难熬，张语格不是好孩子，不会白白乐于助人，她稍往后退，又推得更深，她耳边的头发落在赵粤嘴边和鼻尖，痒，张语格问，你叫我干什么？</p><p>赵粤眼圈发红，她很少哭，也可能是因为她不把上床时流的眼泪定义为哭。张语格慢慢地顶她，动作的意义比动作本身更有挑衅和调情意味。赵粤肯定，这种行为是鸠占鹊巢，不然赵粤本人怎么会说出操我这种话，不可能，她是被这个坏女人下蛊了。</p><p>她可以满足她的愿望，也可以当做没听到。张语格的行事风格一向诡异又激进，于是她在赵粤的喘息中把假玩意儿拔了出来，毫不留情，卸下来甩到一边。空虚感真实地袭来，赵粤有些难过也有些生气。不带这么玩的，赵粤呜呜地哭出声，手肘支起身子，想远离这个坏女人。张语格按住她的肩膀，把脸埋在赵粤软乎乎的胸口：不许跑。</p><p>我不！赵粤吸了下鼻子，她斟酌了一下，把那句直白的话换成了一句软绵绵的你欺负我。</p><p>天地良心。张语格久违地想起赵粤要比自己大几岁，于情于理都是个姐姐，怎么还朝自己撒娇了。张语格暗暗摇头，实则很吃这套，她把手伸到下面。张语格和赵粤相处的流程就是这样，她欺负她，她再装哭或者真哭，她心软，她又臭屁起来，于是她再欺负她，把很难很难的工作交给她做，或者做得她又哭起来，由此往复，乐此不疲地过冬。</p><p>赵粤不知道张语格其他季节在做什么，上一次张语格穿好大衣离开之后，过了两个月才回来。赵粤打开门，张语格坐在床垫上吃面包，面前是铺了一地的食物。你回来啦，张语格熟门熟路地招呼她，吃过饭了吗，陪我吃点吧。</p><p>野猫习性，赵粤如此评价她的牙签鸟。生态系统中的野猫残害鸟类和昆虫，繁衍无度，惹事生非，心情好就到路人家门口一躺，接受人类的爱抚。虽然严格说来张语格只负责递信，在刀和杀意之间牵线，不亲自动手，但她依旧是野猫，拿着赵粤家的钥匙肆意进出，霸占她的床垫和零食，尤其是发情期间热爱繁衍这点，赵粤被塞得满满当当，如果张语格是个男的，赵粤恐怕要把避孕药当饭吃才顶得住。</p><p>轻点，轻点。赵粤忍不住求饶，张语格本人的手指到底是要比假货聪明，这个点那个点都坐落在哪里，几分力下手赵粤叫的最大声，张语格了然于胸，无他，唯手熟尔。谁让这里冬天总是下雪，大家都待在一起，窝在家里，赵粤不好干活，张语格正好过来充分利用她，理念十分绿色环保。</p><p>什么叫充分利用，正面操完换背面，背面操完换侧面，赵粤被她翻来覆去，像个大块牛排，滋滋地渗出液体。赵粤侧躺着，接受张语格的对待，眼光看向窗外。她的房间刚好靠河，晚上可以看到河对岸新城区的灯火。张语格曾经让她换房子，因为很有可能会有仇人从对面崩掉赵粤的脑袋，赵粤嘿嘿一笑，不怕，他们搞不死我。张语格看着她，心里生出一种名为信赖的错觉。</p><p>张语格从背后抱住赵粤，两个人默契地喘着气，没有交谈，雪在窗外纷纷扬扬，河水结冻，雪即将淹没这个世界。</p><p>3</p><p>赵粤有很多辆车子，准确地说是很多车的钥匙，零零散散的分布在河的两端，不一定能碰到哪辆。实在碰不到，她就挠挠头，去一家修车厂，开一辆黑色旧车。</p><p>这辆车是张语格送她的，或者说遗弃给她，或者说这辆车本来就属于赵粤，都行，因为车子的所有权自始至终都不明确，她俩只是未经允许地开走了一辆没人要的旧车。那个时候，脸上还带着最后一点婴儿肥的张语格把她拉到车上，除了我们没有要这辆车的，张语格劝她，和我们不是很像吗？来吧。</p><p>她们第一次扭动车钥匙的时候和方向盘差不多高。当时张语格坐驾驶座，因为她个头稍微高一点点，赵粤捡了好几摞别人家门口的报纸，给她垫在屁股下，张语格试探地按下车喇叭，会响！她俩就为了车喇叭开心一整天。</p><p>车载电台有一搭没一搭地播放节目。电流声刺啦刺啦，赵粤也懒得分辨电台的内容。</p><p>刺啦刺啦。</p><p>据说抱在一起就不会冷哦，粤仔不想试试看吗？来，你看，很舒服吧。</p><p>刺啦刺啦。</p><p>心脏在这里，刀，这样。粤仔，来，拿我试试看。</p><p>啊，我被粤仔杀死啦。</p><p>张语格看着赵粤，露出一个傻傻的笑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>